


Prince In Heat

by jo_kay927



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta is n heat which leads to fun all round 83</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince In Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/gifts), [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.
> 
> This was a request from Nina x

Vegeta growls in excitement as he crashes Goten into the ground before spin kicking Gohan to join him. Laughter echoes through his chest as he gazes down at the defeated halflings "As if you two weaklings could ever over power the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
Gohan growls and slits his eyes before turning Mystic and launches himself at the laughing Saiyan, knocking him out of the air and into a mountain. He turns to the left...but not quick enough as a Super Saiyan four Vegeta kicks him into the ground once more.  
Goten winces at the sound of his older Brothers body hitting the ground and glares up at the Prince "You cheated!"   
Vegeta growls and powers down, as he floats back to the ground "I did nothing of the sort!"  
The youngest of the Sons growls as he forces himself onto his feet, shaking with the effort to stand as he glares at the Prince "You said when we started that you wouldn't use your Super Saiyan four form! And yet...you knocked Gohan out of the sky with it!"  
Before Vegeta can answer, Goku pops in out of nowhere  
"Hey Guys! What's going on?" he glances around, noting the Princes bushed tail along with Gotens aggressive stance...but pauses as a spicy sweet scent fills the air. His nose twitches as he attempts to find the source...only to jump as Gohan crawls out of a hole in the ground. He smiles and helps his Son to his feet "Hey Gohan!"  
"Hey Dad" he glares at the Prince "You cheated"  
Goku frowns and turns to the smaller full blooded Saiyan "Geta...is it true? You cheated?"  
Vegeta snarls and puffs out his tail in aggression "I DID NOT CHEAT!" before folding his arms across his chest and glaring at them all "Anyway...Gohan started it"  
Gohan stares at him with wide eyes "What!? How!?"  
The Prince snorts and lashes his tail "You went Mystic...we all agreed that we wouldn't go past Super Saiyan"  
Goku turns to his Son and shrugs "You cheated first then"  
Gohan huffs and pouts as he crosses his arms in defense "Its Mr Vegetas fault anyway" at the three sets of confused expressions, he rolls his eyes "That spicy sweet scent you keep letting off distracted me and I forgot the Rule"  
Vegeta stiffens as he suddenly wraps his tail around his waist "I-I don't know what you are referring to! I-I made no such move!" he turns away, planning to fly away...only to yelp as he is tugged out of the air by his foot and crushed against a strong chest. He hisses in outrage before freezing as Kakarot grabs his tail, hoisting it up in the air before sniffing his rear. His cheeks flame crimson and he narrows his eyes while pulling his leg back only to mule kick the taller Saiyan in the face, sending him flying through three trees before landing in a heap.  
Goku whines as he cradles his head in his arms "Oww! That hurt! Why did you do that?" He looks up with a pout before blinking out of sight and suddenly appearing in front of the Prince.  
Vegeta jumps back in shock and quickly covers his reaction with a scowl "You idiot! How dare you touch MY tail!" He slits his eyes in anger "I will NOT be manhandled!" with that he lets out a hiss before blasting into the air and away from the three Son boys.

Goku sighs and lifts a hand, rubbing the back of his head in his trademark fashion before turning to his eldest "What is wrong with Geta? Why is he embarrassed about that delicious scent his tail gives off?"  
Gohan raises an eyebrow while stretching out his back, wincing at the crack as his ribs pop and sighs as he shakes his head "I think Mr Vegeta is beginning his Heat cycle"  
Goten winces and rubs the back of his head, a mirror image of his Father, as he bites his bottom lip "Trunks told me that Bulma and Vegeta aren't sleeping in the same room anymore...not since Vegetas tail grew back" he shrugs "Apparently she gave him an ultimatum...either no sex or you lose your tail"  
Goku cringes and wraps his own furry limb around his waist "She sounds just like Chi-Chi" he sighs as he gazes in the direction of where the Prince ran off to...before a very un-Goku smirk crosses his face "Well now, I have an idea that should benefit us all" with that he huddles closer to his Sons and explains his Plan.

+DBZ+

Vegeta sighs as he lands in a deserted forest, stretching his senses and only relaxes once he realises he is alone. He shakes his head as he strips out of his torn clothes before slowly sinking into the cool water and groans in delight as the cold water caresses his heated skin.   
A noise startles him out of his relaxed state and he growls in warning as Goten jumps out of a tree, landing beside him.  
Goten smirks as he stalks over to the naked full bloodied Saiyan and purrs "Hey Vegeta...imagine seeing you here"  
Vegeta shivers at the tone but forces himself not to react as he folds his arms across his chest, wrapping his tail around his waist to cover his erection, as he growls "Get lost Brat! This is my relaxing spot, go find one of your own!" with that he turns away and gives the youngest of the Sons his back...only to jump at the sight of Gohan crouched beside him (How did he gets so close without me noticing?) and growls as he slits his eyes "And what, pray tell, do you want?"  
Gohan smirks and runs a hand through the upswept auburn hair "You" with that he grabs a handful of the silken strands before tugging Vegeta into a deep kiss.  
The smaller Saiyan freezes at the onslaught before giving in with a groan, melting into the contact which sets his body on fire. A growl escapes his chest as he fists his hand in Gohans shirt and tugs him into the water while keeping the kiss alive.  
Goten pauses at the display, as he wasn't expecting Vegeta to give in so quickly...before shrugging and jogging over to get a piece of the action. He sits down beside the kissing men and whines as he paws at Vegetas side, wanting that fiery passion directed at himself...only to huff as he is ignored. He slits his eyes as Gohan gives him a smirk before taking the hunky Prince back into a deep kiss.  
Vegeta groans as a wet tongue licks along his tail and pulls away from Gohans demanding kiss to see what is happening...only to purr in arousal as Goten pets and kisses his tail. He turns away from the the older Son brat to crawl over the younger ones body, tugging his tail free and replaces it with his lips.  
A pout crosses Gohans face as he is left in the water on his own but smiles as Vegetas tail wraps itself around his wrist, tugging him over. He presses his taller body against the smaller Saiyans back and begins to kiss the scared bronze skin.  
Goten growls in arousal as Gohans weight presses Vegeta onto his clothed cock, causing him to instantly harden and he instinctively grinds himself against the firm arse of the Prince.  
Vegeta growls in approval before powering up, burning away the two Halflings clothes with his burst of energy and purrs as he nuzzles Gotens neck before licking his way up to his ear "Fuck me"  
The youngest Son male whimpers and rubs himself against the older Saiyan before blushing crimson as he suddenly climaxes without warning.  
Gohan hides his chuckle at his Brothers reaction and shakes his head as he wraps his arms around the Prince "Be easy on him...it's his first time with a male"  
Vegeta growls before huffing as he turns within the hold, pressing Gohan onto his back as he straddles the taller mans waist "Seeing as your Brother isn't up for the job...lets see how you fair" with that he grabs the impressive erection and strokes him with a tight, bordering on painful, fist.  
Goten watches in envy as his older Brother once more gets Vegeta all to himself.  
The Prince smirks at the pants and whimpers his actions cause before leaning down and kissing Gohan as he moves into position. He slowly sinks down the Demi's impressive length.  
Gohan quickly grabs Vegetas hips, stopping his descent as he glances up into annoyed lust-filled ebony eyes and nervously states "Y-You've not been prepped yet"  
Vegeta rolls his eyes and slaps the hands off his person before seating himself on Gohans cock, wincing as his muscles stretch to accommodate. Once comfortably settled within the curve of Gohans pelvis, he shrugs "When a Saiyan is in Heat, their body prepares themselves for mating" with that he rocks his hips "In other words, my body has already lubricated itself for our coupling"  
Gohan groans at the tight heat wrapped around his cock and growls as he thrusts up "Mr Vegeta...move"  
Goten licks his lips as he watches his Brothers cock sink into the hunky Prince and crawls over, grabbing the slim hips before nuzzling the full blooded Saiyans neck "Can I join in the fun?"  
Vegeta growls but ends up whimpering as Goten wraps his arms around his chest, rubbing his nipples with callus hands. He bares his neck and nods before leaning forward.  
Gohan smiles and nods to his Brother before taking Vegetas lips in a soft kiss.  
The youngest Son male bounces in excitement as he lines his cock against his Brothers before slowly pushing into the smaller body.  
The Prince snarls at the slight pain of the double penetration but becomes distracted as Gohan takes his lips in another kiss while Goten continues to press in until he has bottomed out. His back arches in pleasure and he mewls in arousal as both men work against one another, as one withdraws the other pushes in. He lets out a deep rumbling purr as two hands wrap around his cock, stroking him to completion. His body jerks in pleasure as that wonderful bundle of nerves is struck and his vision whites out.  
Gohan gasps as Vegeta suddenly roars and he jerks in shock as his stomach and chin is coated in the Princes cum. A growl escapes his own chest as he pushes himself to his own completion, thrusting into the tight body and groans his own climax at the same time he hears Gotens groan of release.

Vegeta purrs as he nuzzles the taller males chest while wrapping his tail around a sated Gotens waist, not caring about the fact he is sandwiched between the two Halflings and that both of them are still half hard within him. A smirk crosses his face as he clenches his internal muscles, causing both Demi's to gasp in arousal.  
Gohan whimpers and nuzzles Vegetas hair, groaning in delight as he is rewarded with a kiss.  
Goten whines and gently tugs on the black tail, wanting some attention from the smaller male.  
A growl escapes the Princes chest at the impatient display and tugs his tail free before whacking Goten across the back of his head "Patience Brat!" with that he continues kissing Gohan but uses his tail to caress Gotens chest.  
Gohan growls as Vegeta squeezes his muscles around his cock. He grabs the slender hips before pulling back and powerfully thrusting back in, taking his Brother and Vegeta by surprise.  
Goten snarls at Gohan before matching him thrust for thrust, subconsciously fighting for the Dominant role.  
Vegeta winces as his hips are suddenly held in two vice like grips as he is violently pounded into by two instinct driven Halflings. He attempts to pull away...but is unable to as both Son boys power up to the max, keeping him pinned between the two. He curses the pheromones his body is releasing, knowing that the scent has caused them to listen to their instincts rather than their heads. A scream of pleasure escapes his chest as both cocks slam into that wonderful bundle of nerves, causing his body shudder in delight and he surrenders himself over to the violent mating.

Goku watches from the shadows, slitting his eyes at the behaviour of his Sons...but pauses at Getas cry of pleasure. He cocks his head to the side as he takes a deep breath, opening his mouth in order to get a deeper scent. His head becomes dizzy as his body becomes aroused due to Getas heavenly scent and he growls as he stalks out from the darkness towards his Prey.

Vegeta stiffens at the deep growl, instantly recognising it as a courting noise. He bares his teeth and hisses...but his sound is hidden beneath a matching pair of snarls.  
Gohan growls and bares his teeth while tightening his hold on the smaller male.  
Goten copies his Brother, snarling at his Father before nuzzling Vegetas neck.  
Goku bares his teeth as he moves into a predators crouch, slowly moving forward and growls as he pushes between his Sons before nuzzling Vegetas neck.  
Vegeta stiffens as sharp canines nip at his neck and pulls back with a nervous growl "Get lost!" but cringes as Goten suddenly thrusts into him, causing him to gasp in surprise.  
Gohan growls as the muscles around his cock tighten and he instinctively thrusts in to the wonderful heat.  
Goku whines as he watches his Sons fucking the small Prince and he licks his lips before tugging off his sash, releasing his erection from the confines of his Gi.  
Vegeta bares his teeth as Kakarot grabs a fistful of his hair before tugging him closer. He tries to pull away as Kakarot rubs his cock against his lips and growls...only to gasp as Goten tugs his tail, causing him to open his mouth and gag as he is forced to swallow the taller Saiyans arousal.  
Gohan licks his lips as he watches Vegeta sucking on his Dads cock and grits his teeth as he thrusts harder, smirking at the Princes groan of pleasure. He gazes at Goten and smiles before reaching over Vegetas shoulder and tugging his younger Brother down by his ponytail, pulling him down for a gentle kiss.  
Goten freezes at the contact and hesitantly returns the kiss. At the encouraging moan, he slowly takes control while picking up speed and its not long before he is hammering into the Prince.  
Vegeta winces as his body protests about the violent movements of the Halflings but growls as he suckles Kakarots cock, slitting his eyes as he doubles his efforts to make the taller Saiyan climax.  
Goku grits his teeth as he moves his hips, fucking Getas face as his orgasm approaches. Sweat drips down his chest as he growls before bursting into Super Saiyan, forcing the others to power up or get burnt. His hand tightens in the Princes hair, forcing him to keep still as he thrusts his cock deep within the smaller Saiyans throat before roaring out his climax.  
Vegeta chokes as his throat and mouth is flooded with the Saiyans cum. He quickly swallows all that he can before pulling away with a roar of his own as he explodes over Gohans chest, causing his muscles to spasm around the two thick cocks within him.  
Two loud roars quickly follow, signalling Gohan and Goten have both reached their own climaxes.  
Goku watched with a smile as both his Sons and Prince fall asleep together. He shakes his head as he touches Getas shoulder before placing two fingers to his forehead, instantly transmitting the four of them to his Bedroom...knowing that Chi-Chi is away seeing the Ox King for the weekend and decides to play out his darkest fantasy with the sexy Prince.

+DBZ+

Vegeta slowly awakens with a groan, shaking his head while stretching out his limbs...but snaps his eyes open when he realises that his wrists have been pinned above his head with padded Ki suppressors. His heart rate spikes as he tries to break them, only to stiffen at the sound of three similar chuckles. He slits his eyes with a growl while wrapping his fluffed out tail tightly around his naked body "What the fuck is going on here!?"  
Goku smirks as he steps over to the bed, not shy about his state of undress as he tugs the smaller Saiyan to the edge of the bed before spreading his legs apart and moves in between them. He licks his lips as he kneels on the floor and licks along the Princes growing erection.  
Vegeta arches into the touch, mewling as a couple of fingers enter his already stretched hole. A hand turns his head to the side and he smirks as Gohan takes his lips into a soft kiss.  
Goten lays out on Vegetas other side, stroking himself at the sight of his Brother snogging the Prince while his Dad sucks him off. His hand moves quicker at the sound of two deep purrs and he quickly gets up onto his knees and tugs Vegeta by his hair, pulling him away from his older Brother before pushing his cock into the smaller Saiyans mouth and climaxes with a roar.  
Vegeta groans as he swallows the salty fluid before snarling in pain as Gohan tugs him into a violent kiss by his hair.  
Goku looks up at the sound and lets out a deep rumbling growl, slitting his chocolate eyes as he glares at his over excited Sons "Don't be too rough with our Prince...not while he is wearing those Ki suppressors" with that he nuzzles Getas erection before sliding the rest of his hand gently inside the Princes stretched hole, smirking at the gasp and strangled purring noises his actions cause.  
Vegeta arches his back in pleasure, ignoring the comment about him being weak and whimpers as Kakarot gently pushes his hand in deeper before swallowing his cock. Blinding pleasure rips its way through his body as the two Demis chose this moment to grab a nipple each and suckle at his chest. Tears fill his eyes as his body is assaulted with pleasure at every turn "S-Stop! I...I need-"  
The taller Saiyan glances up with a smirk as he pulls off with a loud pop "What Geta...what do you need?" As the Prince turns his head away, refusing to answer, a growl escapes his throat and he turns to the right, sharply nipping the muscled thigh in warning "Don't ignore me!"  
The Prince stiffens at the nip, his eyes widening in shock before narrowing in outrage "How DARE you! You have no right to demand an answer from me!" with that he pulls back his right leg before kicking Kakarot across the face, wincing as the hand within him is torn out.

Goku grunts as he hits the floor and snarls as he bursts into Super Saiyan four before grabbing the smaller Saiyans hips and powerfully thrusts in.  
Gohan snaps out of his lust filled daze and quickly snaps the Ki suppressors off Vegetas wrists, allowing the Prince to power up before he is hurt.  
Vegeta screams at the pain of the powerful thrust but purrs as his Ki is released and quickly matches Kakarot power for power. A smirk crosses his face as the third class Saiyan attempts to kiss him but he turns away and tugs an unsuspecting Gohan into a deep passionate kiss, ignoring the growl and whimper from the other two males. He pulls away and turns to the youngest of the Son males before tugging him into a deep kiss, mewling in pleasure as Gohan strokes his cock while Kakarot continues to thrust into him. His climaxes approaches and he quickly reaches out and grabs both Gohan and Goten by their cocks before arching his back "T-Together!"  
Kakarot bares his teeth as he loses his rhythm and gives the signal by musking the air with his tail before suddenly lurching forward and biting Getas neck.  
Gohan growls as his Saiyan instincts are awaken and he copies his Father, sinking his teeth into Vegetas left thigh while Goten sinks his teeth into the Princes right bicep.  
Vegeta screams his release, followed by three muffled roars of his Lovers, as delicious pain rips through his body at three different points before darkness smothered his vision as his body sinks into an exhausted sleep...

...he awakes with a start at the sound of two female screeches and growls as he curls up back against Gohans chest with Goten pressed against against his back. A snarl escapes his chest as the twin screeching gets louder and is followed by another. He huffs as he pushes as Gotens chest before glaring at the the females "Women! Be quiet! We are trying to sleep!"  
Goku snaps awake at the sound of Getas voice and yawns as he stretches himself out...only to stiffen at the sound of Chi-Ch's growl  
"Goku!? Explain!"  
The taller Saiyan cringes at the screech and shrugs "Geta is more fun" with that he curls around the smaller Saiyan "He has a tail and I can be myself with him"  
Vegeta hides his blush as he turns and nuzzles Kakarots neck before turning to Bulma "You told me to find sex somewhere else and I have done, now you are free to fuck the Scarred Idiot any time you want" before turning to Chi-Chi "And now you are free to fuck that Ranger who has been sniffing around"  
Goku frowns as he gazes at Chi-Chi "You...you also wanted another?" at her blush, he shrugs "Go to him then, I have Geta now"  
Chi-Chi growls "I don't care who you have...but why did you involve our Sons!"  
Gohan cringes as he spots a teary Videl and he sighs as he hugs Vegeta "Mother...I have loved Mr Vegeta ever since he saved my life on Namek" he glances at Videl before turning away "I only showed interest in others to make you happy"  
Videl sniffles before turning around and running out of the house.  
Bulma watches her go before clearing her throat "Well then...I guess I'll be going, goodbye Veggie"  
Vegeta growls and glares at the woman from Gohans arms before nodding and curling up with a yawn.  
Chi-Chi glares at her eldest "It's not fair to play with other peoples feelings! You shouldn't have gotten the girls hopes up" she narrows her eyes and turns to her youngest "And to what is your reason?"  
Goten lifts an arm and scratches the back of his head in a mirror image of his Father while stating "Have you seen Vegeta in his battle armour? That spandex hides nothing! Nothing! I just had to get me a piece of that!"  
Everyone turns pink at the statement.  
Vegeta growls and whacks Goten across the back of the head "Stupid Horny Idiot!"  
Goten smiles before turning to his Mother "I'm Sorry, Mom...but no-one else does it for me"  
Chi-Chi slits her eyes and crosses her arms...before slumping in defeat "Fine! You lot can continue with this faze...but you find somewhere else to do it!"  
Goku smiles and nods as he wraps his brown tail around Getas and Gohans thigh before grabbing Goten around his middle as he lifts two fingers to his forehead, instantly transmitting them to his Grandpa's place.

Vegeta growls and sneezes at the thick layer of dust everywhere before glaring at Kakarot "Use that Instant thingy to get us some clothes" with that he watches him go and then turns to the others "You two, start clearing all this dust"  
Goten pouts "Why?"  
The Prince growls before smirking as he lifts his tail to reveal his rear "If this space isn't tidy by the time I get back from my swim...then none of you are getting a piece of this" with that he walks outside, swaying his hips as he does so.  
Gohan and Goten look at one another before quickly scurrying away to begin tidying.  
Vegeta glances through the window and chuckles to himself "I only wanted one Saiyan...and ended up with three" he gazes at the Sun as he heads for the lake "Sometimes its great being the Prince" 

The End


End file.
